


Weeping Woods

by Zoltan3223



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Darkness, Other, Snowy Nights, Vampire Dan Levy, dark cottagecore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223
Summary: Dan has spent centuries living in an abandoned cottage in the middle of a forest in Goodwood, hiding from the locals ever since a tragic accident took the lives of a well known family eighty years prior.
Relationships: Dan Levy - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Weeping Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirstenelisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenelisabeth/gifts).



> My first dark cottagecore inspired story featuring Dan Levy!! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan in reality. 
> 
> Original Characters: 
> 
> Herbert the crow
> 
> Felix Frankenhauser (skeleton)

December 31st 1895: 

It was a quiet night in a dark forest located in Goodwood. Many of the townsfolk were spending their evening inside their houses, staying out of the cold, dreary weather, however there was one individual still making his rounds, seemingly unbothered by the snow falling around him. He never made his presence in the town known, but he knew hunters were searching for him everywhere because of the incident which changed the town forever. 

The hunters had no idea he was living so close to other innocent people, watching their every move each time he journeyed through the trees like an apparition in a haunted mansion. 

He let out a deep sigh. 

He was safe for now. 

_  
January 2nd 1896:

A singular gravestone laid buried beneath the snowy overgrowth, its edges highlighted by the icy moonlight. The inscription on the stone had been weathered away by the elements over the years, but the dates were still recognizable. The family that lived in the cottage left years ago with intent to return, but it never happened. 

They were dead. 

He'd killed them in cold blood, burying their only child in the yard once he'd scattered their bones to the rest of the pack in the forest. 

The grisly murders took place eighty years ago, but the pain he'd inflicted on the family worsened as time marched on. The forest grew heavy around him, the wind howling each night as a remembrance of what he did. He was surprised he was still alive and breathing. Even surveying his surroundings for hunters during his daily walks were beginning to torture him, and he found himself hiding in the desolate cottage more than he'd liked to admit. 

When his alpha found out the truth behind the bones in the forest, the entire pack abandoned him, refusing to be around a creature who killed innocent beings without a care in the world. He tried explaining the situation, but it was no use. He was quiet. There was no use in digging his grave deeper than it already was becoming. 

It was only a matter of time before he did end up forgotten underground without a gravestone to mark where he was buried. 

As he trudged back to the cottage, he knocked the snow from his overcoat, his feet and fingers frozen due to the frigid temperatures. Opening the heavy door, he wandered inside, his pet crow Herbert keeping watch for intruders from his vantage point in his cage by the window. 

"Evening, Herbert," he said, reaching into the cage and scratching the crow gently on the head, causing him to preen and ruffle his feathers in response to the touch. 

After draping his coat on the table, he made sure to stay away from the bloodstains from his dinner the night prior. He was hungry, but he could wait a few more hours to eat. Grabbing a leather bound book from the shelf, he rested on the bed with every intention of reading, but the next thing he knew, he was fast asleep.  
_

A few hours later, he was still sound asleep on the bed, the book he was reading lying open on the floor. He didn't even hear the door open, however, he did wake up when he sensed a change in the air. 

"Who goes there? I demand you to show yourself!" he yelled in the darkness, his fangs clicking into place and his eyes glowing red as he scanned his surroundings. 

It didn't take long for him to find the culprit hiding under the table. After a significant chase around the cottage, he threw the culprit against the wall, where it screamed in terror before sliding onto the floor as it tried and failed to get away. 

"Don't kill me! I thought this cottage was abandoned! I didn't know it was being lived in!" 

Dan grumbled. 

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you for trespassing on my property. Go on you lump of bones," he responded, glaring at the shaking skeleton standing in front of him. 

"You're in danger. It's not safe. The hunters are out in full force tonight. We need to get you out of here!" the skeleton quipped. 

"How much time do we have?" he questioned, walking over to the window. 

However, there was no answer. The skeleton was quiet. As Dan turned around to face the empty room, he was convinced he'd imagined the discussion with the skeleton, as if it had been a dream he couldn't wake up from. As he let out a shaky breath to calm his nerves, he wandered over to the bed, picking up the book on the floor. 

That's when karma caught up to him, the one thing he'd been hiding from for all these years. 

"You killed my sister. Now it's my turn to dispatch you," the skeleton responded, attacking him from his hiding spot in the shadows.


End file.
